Angelitos
by Vismur
Summary: Dos angelitos aparecen un día en la habitación, asegurando ser sus hijas.


_**Titulo: **__Angelitos_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Pareja:**__ Destiel y Sabriel._

_**Dedicatoria:**__A LiaCollins, por su gran paciencia y ánimos, gracias. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Mención de paternidad a futuro, Destiel, Sabriel y eggpreg. Disfrute. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANGELITOS**

La preciosa mujer bailo sobre su regazo, empezando a quitarse la ropa superior, sonriendo seductoramente, Dean acaricio su cintura, esperando más actividad.

- Levántate – la voz que salió de la mujer sonó infantil.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado tanto por el tono que por la palabra.

- ¡Levántate ya papá! – y regreso a la realidad cuando algo pesado cayó en su estomago. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una niña rubia que le miraba con admiración, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules que se le hacían vagamente familiares, la edad aproximada era cinco años, vestía simplemente un vestido azul cielo, una chamarra de mezclilla, ella se levanto, comprobando también que poseía zapatos de charol con medias blancas, y el cabello era ondulado hasta la cintura.

- ¿Qué? – murmuro sorprendido por la pequeña dama.

- ¿Dean? – Sam no estaba en una situación diferente, cargaba a una niña de aproximadamente seis años, tenía el cabello negro, adornado con una diadema roja, el corte era parecido al de Sam de la actualidad, solo que a ella le quedaba bien, porque era una niña, usaba un blusón rojo hasta los muslos, y unas mallas negras, con una botas de igual color, su chamarra también era de mezclilla pero un poco más corta, quizás lo que le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos mieles, tenía que reconocer que ambas eran adorables.

¡Alto!

Estas niñas habían aparecido de la nada en un hotel de mala muerte, con las puertas cerradas, y ¿la rubia lo llamo papá?

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto a la niña rubia ella solo lo vio como un bicho raro.

- Quien más, soy Judith – menciono la pequeña - ¿verdad Sarah? – menciono a la otra niña.

- Claro que si – la pelinegra vio a Sam – ¿Verdad papá? – pregunto al alto.

- Err – Sam no sabía qué hacer.

- Vez – menciono muy feliz Sarah, mientras pedía bajar al suelo, Sam entendió y la dejo en el suelo, ambas niñas se juntaron y empezaron a corretear por el cuarto.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – pregunto Dean con voz baja.

- No tengo la más mínima idea – contesto Sam – cuando me desperté ambas ya estaban aquí, y la pelinegra empezó a llamarme papá, y la rubia tío, y la verdad no se qué pensar, especialmente desde que ambas tienen parecido físico con nosotros – murmuro con aprehensión.

- Bueno, si no salen llorando después de esto, descartamos la mayoría de los monstruos – murmuro Dean mientras sale por el equipaje.

- ¿Papá? – pregunto la rubia interesada, con su prima, al parecer.

- ¿No tienen sed? – pregunto sacando a fluir su dote paterno.

- Si – mencionaron ambas interesadas.

- Bueno – saco del equipaje el recipiente donde estaba el agua bendita, reconoció Sam de inmediato, y dos accesorios de plata que podrían pasar por vasos para las niñas – aquí – sirviendo un poco de agua en cada recipiente.

- Gracias tío – murmuro la pelinegra mientras tomaba su vaso improvisado y le daba un trago.

- Gracias papá – dijo feliz la rubia mientras hacía lo mismo que su prima, pero con más energía tomándose primero su vaso.

Ambas seguían en condiciones humanas, lo que demostraba que no eran demonios o alguna cosa de esas, ahora el punto era saber, ¿De dónde salieron o quien las trajo?

- Así que – Sam se sentó en la cama - ¿Sarah? – apunto a la pelinegra que asintió - ¿Judith? – pregunto a la rubia que asintió también - ¿Tienen hambre? – ambas movieron su cabeza en afirmación.

- Bueno – Dean se rasco la cabeza, era raro lo que estaba pasando, pero con el estomago vacio la mente procesaba más lento.

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban en el primer establecimiento de comida que encontraron.

- ¡Quiero pastel! – dijo con júbilo Sarah.

- Primero comer, después los postres – regaño Judith a su prima – Luego habrá pastel, ¿verdad? – pregunto a Dean con ojitos de cordero, aun más infalibles que los de Sam, maldita debilidad a los niños.

- Claro – contesto Dean.

- ¡Wi! – chillaron emocionadas, llamando la atención de las personas alrededor, Sam con una sonrisa forzada los dirigió a una mesa.

La mesera pronto se presento, ella era bonita y no apartaba la mirada del mayor de los Winchester.

- ¿Qué desean? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Papá, ¿puedo tener hot cakes? – pregunto Judith, tratando de obtener la máxima atención, jalando de la manga de la chaqueta.

- Yo también quiero – pronto se unió Sarah.

Dean vio a las niñas.

- Dos platos de hot cakes, con leche, una hamburguesa… - Dean miro a Sam.

- … y una ensalada – termino de decir el más alto, la mesera asintió, tratando de chocar su mirada con el rubio, pero la niña seguía llamando la atención de su padre. Sam trato de no reír, Judith parecía ser celosa y posesiva.

Algunos minutos después la mesera regreso con sus órdenes.

- Quiero mermelada de fresa – dijo Judith.

- Y yo chocolate – murmuro Sarah.

- Eso es demasiado dulce – respondió Sam preparando su comida.

- Quiero mermelada/chocolate – dijeron ambas utilizando la doble carita de cordero.

La mesera parecía dividida por lo del berrinche que estaban armando.

- ¿Puede traerles lo que piden? – pregunto Dean con cara de pena.

- Esta bien – dijo ella regresando a la cocina, cinco minutos después al fin cada uno comía en paz.

- ¿Ahora puedo tener pastel de chocolate? – pregunto Sarah cuando dejo el plato limpio.

- Ya comiste mucho dulce – menciono Dean, la niña había ahogado sus hot cakes con chocolate.

- Pero quiero pastel – miro a Sam con ojitos adorables, él se rindió y pidió la rebanada.

- ¿Tú no quieres? – pregunto a Judith quien solo balanceaba sus piernas.

- No, estoy bien – dijo ahora observando a todos lados con curiosidad.

Una vez acabada la rebanada, Dean pago el desayuno.

- ¿Puedo tener otro pedazo? – pregunto Sarah.

- Se nos hace tarde – Sam inmediatamente empujo a todos a la salida, Sarah suspiro sabiendo que no tendría más pastel.

Una vez de regreso en el Impala.

- Esto parece una broma – murmuro Dean, mientras las niñas estaban en la parte trasera hablando de dulces, Sarah parecía experta en eso.

- ¿Qué al parecer mi supuesta hija tiene adicción a los dulces? – pregunto con sorna.

- Y, ¿A quién conocemos que hace esta clase de bromas? – pregunto levantando las cejas mientras le daba una mirada rápida.

- Gabriel – murmuro molesto Sam.

Regresando al hotel, dejaron hojas de papel y cualquier instrumento que pintará para las niñas, que empezaron a dibujar.

Mientras los adultos se preparaban para invocar al arcángel.

- Bueno, ¿a qué se debe la invitación? – pregunto Gabriel cuando apareció en el cuarto.

- ¡Papa! – chillo emocionada la pelinegra haciendo gestos para que el ángel le tomara en brazos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto consternado al ver a la niña.

- No sé, dímelo tú – dijo Dean con un poco de cautela, mientras Sam intenta procesar la información de que Sarah le llama papá a Gabriel, como a él.

- ¿Tratando de ganarme en bromas? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Papá? – pregunto de nuevo Sarah - Papá Sam, ¿Por qué papá Gaby esta raro? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño confundida.

Ninguno pudo contestar porque la voz de Castiel inundo la habitación.

- ¿Dean?, ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto mirando a todos lados, viendo la extraña escena, Dean y Sam, con Gabriel, y dos niñas pequeñas.

- ¡Papá! – grito emocionada Judith mientras abrazaba las piernas de Castiel.

- Vale, es oficial, no entiendo nada – dijo Sam intentando no arrancarse el cabello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Cas? – pregunto Dean al igual que Sam procesando la información.

- Sentí que me llamabas – camino hacia los hermanos y miro con curiosidad a la niña quien solo se agarro de la pierna izquierda, como ángel no era difícil cargarla, ella no parecía molesta, sino acostumbrada - ¿Qué está pasando? – volvió a preguntar.

- No tengo idea, aparecieron en la mañana – refiriéndose a las niñas – diciendo que eramos sus padres, Sarah de Sam y Judith mía, luego pensamos que Gabriel pudo haber hecho una broma, pero parece desconcertado – señalando al otro ángel, donde Sarah bombardeaba con peticiones de dulces de chocolate, mientras el arcángel parecía un poco incomodo.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – pregunto Castiel a Judith, quien sonrió.

- Luz – fue su simple respuesta.

- Era Dios – corrigió Sarah dejando de acosar a Gabriel para acercase a su prima, quien seguía abrazada de la pierna de Cas.

- Pregunto ¿Cómo?, no ¿Quién? – murmuro en un puchero la rubia.

- Oh –

- ¿Dios?, ¿Cómo que Dios les trajo aquí? – pregunto Sam desconcertado, al igual que los demás presentes.

- No se – contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Es un caso perdido – dijo Gabriel suspirando – y a todo esto, ¿Cómo es posible que ambos seamos tus padres?, no es como si pudiéramos reproducirnos, no me imagino a nadie de aquí con exceso de barriga – menciono con sarcasmo.

- ¿Repro qué? – pregunto confundida Judith mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

- ¿Barriga?, pero venimos de huevos – dijo Sarah también confundida.

- ¿Está hablando enserio o es con doble sentido? – pregunto desconcertado aun más Dean, ¿huevos?, enserio. Gabriel parecía de acuerdo.

- Tiene cinco años, dudo que maneje ese vocabulario aun – dijo Castiel también ladeo la cabeza, intentando darle sentido a lo dicho.

- Mi nuevo hermanito viene de un huevo – dijo Judith – nace en una semana, ¿Por cierto, donde esta? – vio a todos lados, al parecer ellas creían que estaban en casa.

- Con Bobby – intento tranquilizar Sam, lo último que quería es tener a dos niñas asustadas.

- ¿Ahora puedo tener pastel de chocolate? – volvió a preguntar Sarah a Gabriel, quien solo suspiro y chasqueo los dedos, dándole un pastel de chocolate.

El resto del día no fue espectacular, Sarah pedía dulces a Gabriel frecuentemente, haciendo que Sam probara la mayoría (malditos ojos de cordero). Y Judith no soltaba la pierna de Castiel, quien tuvo que quedarse esperando con Dean. Ambos ángeles pudieron irse cuando se durmieron las pequeñas.

A la mañana siguiente el problema doble se había ido.

- Es una lástima que era adorable – menciono Gabriel apareciendo de la nada comiendo una barra de chocolate, mientras Dean y Sam empacaban sus cosas. Ambos saltaron del susto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? – pregunto con un poco de mal humor Dean.

- Solo venía a comprobar - mirando a todos lados.

- Pensé que te incomodaba – fue lo que dijo Sam, regresando a guardar cosas.

- Pero eso no quita que era linda – menciono burlonamente Gabriel mientras desaparecía.

Dean resoplo mientras dejaban el cuarto del motel como lo encontraron y se iban a su próxima caza.

- Es ridículo – menciono Dean para romper el hielo en el camino – y si tuviera una hija nunca la llamaría Judith – Sam suspiro.

- ¿Por qué es bíblico? – pregunto Sam.

- Exacto – contesto tajantemente.

- A mi me parece un buen nombre – Dean casi vuelca el coche por el inesperado aparecer de Castiel en los asientos traseros.

- Maldita sea Cas, ¡avisa! – murmuro intentando evitar un paro cardiaco a su corazón, mientras aparcaba el coche en la orilla, enfrentando a un par de ojos azules.

- Me disculpo – dijo en ángel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sam.

- Dios regresó al cielo – anuncio mientras veía al cielo.

- ¿Regreso? – pregunto Dean un poco escéptico.

- Si, el apocalipsis no ocurrirá por el momento – regreso su intensa mirada azul al cazador mayor – eso es todo, y deberías leer la biblia – menciono Castiel mientras desaparecía.

La noticia del adiós apocalipsis, fue recibida con bien, por fin podrían dedicarse a cazas normales, no es que fueran normales pero era a lo que siempre se habían dedicado.

Pero los ángeles seguían apareciendo en sus vidas, bueno, solo Gabriel y Castiel, que a pesar de que ya no era necesario, se presentaban seguido.

- Oh Dios, ¿Tú de nuevo aquí? – pregunto Dean cuando levanto la vista y se encontró Gabriel. Quien a últimas fechas había agarrado cariño a Sam, y podría jurar que tenían algo. Al igual que él y Castiel.

- Si, yo también te extrañe – dijo con burla – pero vengo a ver a Sam, ¿Dónde está? – pregunto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que alguien será papa pronto – murmuro alegremente mientras mostraba un gran huevo blanco con toques lilas.

- ¿Eso es Sarah? – pregunto Sam en la puerta, sorprendido al ver el huevo.

- Bingo – recito Gabriel con una gran sonrisa.

Dean inmediatamente fue a sacar la biblia para leer.

- ¿Dean qué haces? – pregunto Sam curioso.

- Saber por qué demonios le puse Judith – dijo mientras buscaba la lectura.

Los otros solo lo ignoraron.

Al parecer los angelitos que habían venido un día con ellos, era reales y volverían a su vida de nuevo, pero ahora permanentemente.


End file.
